Whiskey Lullaby
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Gilbert had spent four years in the military. He told no one of his return hoping to surprise everyone, but got his own surprise instead. FEM!Canada human names used only.


A/N: This is a song-fic, i couldn't help it, it was a weak moment for me, and i was listening to the song so i had to do it, and i apologize for any Prucan fans, i love Prucan, i do, but it seemed to fit the prucan couple best, in my state, so if you wish for it to be another couple, message me w/e and i'll see what i can do. I have the song on repeat so i know i don't forget anything, and crying at the same time so heh, can't fault me 100% for any misspellings and such, unless it's a lowercase I, then that's my normal typing. I do not know how long this will stay up, if at all so... hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled, four years in the service, and he was finally going home. He didn't tell his girlfriend or his family that he was coming home, he wanted it to be a complete surprise, and knew for certain, that when he walked in that door, Madeline would panic at first hearing the front door open with no announcement, till he walked into that kitchen, and seeing her begin to make pancakes, for it was early morning, and just jump in his arms, and forget everything she was doing. The thought and image pleased him, because he most definitely missed his little birdie. "Mr. Bielschmidt!" Gilbert looked tot he front. "you going home?" He smiled, "Most Definitely. My Awesome ass has a girl waiting at home for me." he stood, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door. "Stay out of trouble soldier, and make her proud of her man." He smiled a mile wide grin, nodding, and saluting the driver, as he drove off. Walking down that road, the closer he got to home, the happier he became. Soon he was running through his front gate, and opening the front door. He quietly left his bag at the door, and snuck to the kitchen, but there was no girl there, no one to greet him. He decided she must of had a long day, and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. he slowly opened the bedroom door, and then froze, shocked still.<p>

There, on top of Madeline was a dirty blond man, with huge eyebrows and deep green eyes. Gilbert raised a hand, and ran it through his platinum silver hair slowly. He backed away, turning to walk away, when he heard Madeline call for him, but he ignored her, and continued for the front door, picking up his bag as he went. he felt a hand grab his arm, and he stopped, "I didn't mean for this to happen, you have to believe me."  
>"I believe you... I believe you never wanted me to find out." he spun around, anger in his blood red eyes, "I keep my homecoming a secret to surprise you and my family, and instead I got the surprise of my life." and he pushed away from her, storming out. He saw hurt in her soft violet eyes, but he knew what was done was done. He pulled out the key to his chevy nova from the front tire, and climbed in, tossing his bag in the passenger seat. He didn't know where he was going to go, and decided to visit his brother and his girlfriend, then decided against it, as he pulled into a hotel. He walked in with his bag, booking a room, and the guy behind the counter, seeing something was going on in the guy's life, said that the first week was free. Gilbert thanked the man, and then after dropping his bag off in the hotel room, he went to the bar. It was only across the street, and he was thankful of that, because then he wouldn't have to drink and drive. On his way, he called his best friends, and then his brother. He was making a secret night, where he could drink his sorrows away, and forget about Madeline, but to them, it was a celebration of his returning home.<p>

Walking up to the Bar counter, he ordered a bottle of whiskey, and the bartender looked at him real good, then nodded. It seemed like his sorrow was very noticeable to everyone, because even the bartender said the first bottle was on the house. Thanking the bartender, who nodded, he walked to a booth and started drinking from the bottle itself. within the hour, Two blonds and a brunett had arrived. One with slicked back hair, with cerulean blue eyes, sat beside Gilbert, raising an eyebrow at the bottle of whiskey, and ordered himself a beer from the waitress. the other blond with bright blue eyes, sat in the booth first, ordering a glass of white wine, and the brunett had jade green eyes, who ordered a bottle of red wine. at this point, Gilbert ordered another bottle of whiskey, having everyone's eyebrows raise at this, for Gilbert was a German, who's family dates back to the Prussian Empire, and claimed he was not German, but Prussian, normally only drank beer. They talked about their lives, and when it came to them asking how the war was, and if he thought they were going to win, he gave a small laugh, and then turned his head away, clearly saying he didn't want to talk.

For weeks this went on, Gilbert staying in the hotel room, and drinking in the bar, but every night, she would pop in his head, making him drink more, and faster, but even through his drunken state, he could still only see her. The time they spent before he left, and then walking in on the blond and Madeline. He knew the blond man too, because he was a drinking buddy a night or two when his friends were too busy, or could not make it. this night, however he laughed at it, laughed at the idiotcy of himself, for not seeing it. the quick glances, the way she'd put her hand on his arm, and the way they looked at one another. This night, he knew it would end. one way or another, his memories of her were going to end. he staggered back to his hotel room, a new whiskey bottle on hand. When he reached the room, he slammed the door shut, and went straight for his military bag. He hadn't changed his clothes, or touched the bag in weeks, and he pulled out the very object he wanted, _needed._ He held the gun in his hand, drinking from the bottle with the other. Ten minutes goes by, and he checks for bullets in the gun, but every hole was filled. he emptied the gun of the bullets, placing one back in, and when the safety was off and the gun was cocked, the bullet was ready to be fired. He walked to the desk, and sat on the side of the bed there, setting both the gun and the bottle down, picking up a piece of paper and pen. He scribbled a note on it, and then picked up the bottle drinking it. Placing his hand holding the bottle against his temple, he picked the gun up with his other hand, pointing it to his other temple. He sat there, just like that for a moment, tears falling silently down his face freely now. He pulled the trigger, his body jumping, as he fell backwards,face falling into the pillow.

As the police arrived, and investigated, they found the note, which read, "_I'll love her till i die."_ After a week, they announced it was a suicide, and they held the funeral. Upon Ludwig, Gilbert's brother's, request, they buried him below the willow, Claiming that, "That was where Bruder said he felt calm at, and where he had met Madeline. It seems only right to bury him here, where he will all ways feel calm." Madeline sat there, tears falling down her face. after everyone had left, she fell to her knees at his grave. Alfred, Madeline's brother, came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to leave sis... We can stop by tomorrow and drop more flowers off." She nodded, but knew no matter how many flowers she put on his grave, he was never coming back. As she stood, she thought she heard soft singing, but when she turned to look back at the grave, she didn't see anything, and continued walking, assuming it was the soft wind that had started to pick up. The minute she got home, she went into her brother's alcohol cabinet, and pulled out the bottle of whiskey.

For a few years, this went on. she had tried sleeping with other men, including trying to get back with Arthur, but every time she couldn't go through with it, expecting gilbert to just walk in through the door and catch her, like he did on that faithful day a few years back. She began to isolate herself, going to the bar, and drinking whiskey the entire night. She had found the picture of him, right before he left for the Military, and contact was minimum. She pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail, and continued drinking, picking up the photo. She blamed herself all these years, and didn't want Alfred to know where she had been sneaking off to, and so she had to carry mouth wash with her, just so it could cover the stench of the whiskey on her breath. This night, however, she knew it would end, and a small smile appeared on her face at the thought of being reunited with her love. She drove home, knowing now what it was she had to do. Her brother had left on an errand, and so the house was empty, except for Madeline, who was now in Alfred's gun case, and pulling out a handgun. she sat on the side of the bed, drinking from the bottle, she checked for bullets. there was six, but she pulled five out, and was set. She smiled for a moment, before it disappeared, she held the bottle to her temple, gun at her other temple. She knew Gilbert never told anyone, because the rumors that went around, was that he felt guilty about a one-night stand, or that the War must have been terrible. they never suspected her, and it made her blame herself so much more, but she didn't have the heart to tell anyone of her mistake. She pulled the trigger at the thought of her blame, not wanting to live with it. She was still alive, and managed, to drop the bottle of whiskey, and grab the picture of Gilbert she had, and then turned her head into the pillow, as she died like that.

Alfred was devestated, when he came home, and found his little sister, bullet hole in her head. He didn't understand, but quickly called for the police. As he was on the phone with them, he had lifted her body, and was cradling her body in his arms. the tears wouldn't stop pouring, as he chocked on his sobs, and had to be forced off of Madeline's body so they could investigate it. No one could believe it, when the news had spread of her death.

Alfred had gone to talk to Ludwig, about a week after her death, and they had soon announced that it was a suicide. He had asked for permission, to lay his sister, beside gilbert, since they were in love together. Ludwig had granted it immediately, and two days later, the funeral was held, amd they were burying Madeline under neath the willow. Alfred had loved his sister, and so had the town, stranger she was, they had found out immediately, she was perfect for Gilbert, for she turned Gilbert into a better man. All ending, in one day, when gilbert had returned from the Military after four years of service, and she looked up, and saw the man she loved most, and ran into his arms, like she should have several years ago...

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it, however sad it is. Read and Review please. This is my first song-fic, and hopefully not my last. I have no other words for this...


End file.
